


Mew博士做了一个梦

by warmbag132



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmbag132/pseuds/warmbag132
Relationships: MewGulf - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Mew博士做了一个梦

我们朱拉隆功博士Mew一直有一个解不开的疑问，虽然不是什麽宇宙大道理，也不是什麽会影响到未来人生發展的事，但这件对他来说却是一个大大的谜

Mew博士未解之谜:他家爱人Gulf Kanawut先生平常是怎样排解生理需求的呢？

虽然二人什麽神奇(?!)的方法或害羞的地点都已经做过，甚至还被Chopper见到过不少次，事后当然被糕糕又气又羞地用枕头打了一顿，而且还受到了Chopper那些饱含不屑(?!)的吠叫

但Mew博士还是会很好奇，可能是因爲他家糕糕平常总是一副纯真可爱大男孩的模样，加上每次情事都是由自己主动引起的，糕糕总是会不自觉地露出或摆出一些可爱无辜的表情，令他更无法自拔地陷入其中

但毕竟大家也是男人，而且因爲工作或身体的关係，总会有不能随心所欲的时候，这麽繁忙的自己偶然也会出现需要排解寂寞的时候，那更何况是他家正值血气方刚的年轻小男友呢？但他实在想像不到糕糕会怎麽做，而且也没發现他有买什麽小玩具来帮忙，难道真的只靠万能的双手吗？应该不太可能吧？

Mew博士的高超智慧完全發挥不了作用，甚至突然消极地想其实糕糕会不会根本不喜欢和他爱爱的方式？毕竟一个直男突然就要被另外一个男人压在身下，是不是其实温柔的糕糕只是体贴包容自己，所以在爱爱的时候假装愉快？但糕糕的那些反应又根本不可能是装出来的，不然他又怎麽会毎次都被自己OO到不用手便能到达顶点呢？

Mew博士心裏苦但Mew博士真的不好意思说，所以只能紧紧从后抱着正在打游戏的糕糕寻求安慰，Mew把头靠在他家糕糕的背后磨蹭着，依旧完全没有發现Mew情绪的傻糕糕只是因为被弄得痒了而一边笑着抗议一边挣扎，令在游戏另一边的Mild、Kaownah和Run突然又被塞了一堆狗粮⋯⋯

在数星期后的某天又是一个繁忙的上课加工作的日子，在Mew终于结束了晚上的直播后，突然异常疲倦的他敌不过睡意直接倒在沙發上睡了过去，平常如果在这麽累的情况下他是不会做梦的，但今天不只做了梦而且这个梦还非常真实⋯⋯

Mew發现自己现在身处在一个好像有点熟悉的家中，但这裡却好像空无一人，于是他便开始四处走动，走着走着便想起来这裡应该是Gulf的家，Mew凭着和糕糕视讯时的记忆走到他的房间前想敲门时，却發现门开了一条隙缝，他小心翼翼地轻轻推开了门，果然看到了穿着一件白衬衫的Gulf就在房内背对着门口坐在床上

Mew走了进去想开口叫Gulf但他發现自己出不了声音，当Gulf转个身来看向门口时却像是看不到Mew进了来一样，手裡拿着一件天蓝色薄毛衣的他一脸平常地躺了在床上，本来还有些慌乱的Mew却因爲Gulf接下来的举动，而令他庆幸Gulf现在是看不到自己的

「唔⋯⋯P’Mew⋯⋯」Gulf一手拿起薄毛衣摀住了自己的鼻子和嘴，一手缓缓抚摸着身上的的衬衫，Mew这才發现这是之前拍Type欢迎Tharn回来那场戏时穿过的白衬衫，而那件天蓝色薄毛衣是自己之前在剧组时经常穿的衣服，但在拍摄的最后几天便突然不见了,，原来是这个小坏蛋偷了

「嗯⋯⋯P’Mew不可以！」Gulf的手学着Mew平常的手法来推揉着自己的右胸，之后手指开始拨弄已经立起的小红点，嘴裏轻哼了几声

「啊P’Mew⋯⋯帮我⋯⋯P’Mew⋯⋯」Gulf有些心急地踢了踢腿，Mew發现这个小坏蛋竟然没穿内裤！！！

而且后穴像是已经做好了充足的准备一样，那裡柔软湿润得令Mew想应该已经可以直接进入三指，而Gulf好像知道到他的想法一样，三根手指就这样缓缓探进，开始努力地找寻着令自己愉悦的那个位置

Mew觉得自己的下身快要把裤子撑破了，于是赶紧便把拉鍊拉下，手开始慢慢套弄自己的下身来舒缓那紧绷的情慾

「啊啊～P’Mew～那裡～就是唔～那裡～」Gulf扭动着身体，声音变得更软甜，分身因持续的按压而不断流出透明的液体

「哈啊～P’Mew～要唔～给我嗯～」Gulf急忙停下了手上的动作，努力地撑起身体拉开床边的抽屉，从内裏找出了一根不算太粗大但佈满圆形小颗粒的按摩棒

「嗯唔⋯⋯啊啊！」Gulf缓缓把按摩棒推进自己的体内，Mew看着那正努力把按摩棒一点一点吞进去的后穴，不禁口乾舌燥地加快了手上的动作

「哈！唔唔⋯⋯还要⋯⋯P’Mew⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」Gulf握住了按摩棒的根部开始抽插，当不小心碰到敏感点时，Gulf的呻吟变得更愉悦了一些，他的另一隻手开始套弄那已经完全硬挺的分身

「嗯啊～P’Mew⋯⋯哈啊～」Gulf从床上爬了起来让自己跪趴着，然后打开了按摩棒的开关，按摩棒开始震动，上面的颗粒还滚动了起来

「哈啊～P不～P’Mew慢～啊啊～慢点～不行～」Gulf被刺激得四肢无力地倒了在床上不断發出更奶更甜的声音

Mew被这样性感的Gulf刺激得粗喘着气，而且还开始嫉妒起那根按摩棒起来，这东西竟能令他家糕糕这样欲仙欲死，平常能令他这样就只有自己而已！！！

不知道是不是因爲Mew的醋意实在太厉害的关係，按摩棒竟然突然停止了运转

「唔？怎嗯⋯⋯怎麽会？」因为按摩棒突然停了下来，Gulf忍住了慾望缓缓把按摩棒抽出来，之后坐了在床上看了看接摩棒又拍了拍它，但接摩棒就是不再启动

「真是⋯⋯」Gulf一脸可惜地嘟着嘴，但很快便露出了一个顽皮的笑容，之后拉开了抽屉拿出了另外两根功能不同的按摩棒出来想了想后，选了外表平滑粗大的那根丢到床上，之后又突然在抽屉内翻找了起来，Mew好奇地探头一看，發现抽屉底部竟然有大量各式各样口味的套套

Mew有充足的理由怀疑Gulf不只偷了他的毛衣还偷了剧中的整盒道具！！！

「唔⋯⋯还是选巧克力的吧⋯⋯」Gulf一边害羞地笑着一边用嘴拆开了套套，之后套在了按摩棒上

「嗯啊⋯⋯哈啊！」Gulf躺回在床上后便把按摩棒完全进入到自己的体内，手握住按摩棒的底部来抽插

「啊啊P～～唔～P’Mew～嗯嗯～快点～」Gulf那双结实的长腿不断磨蹭着床单，另一隻手则用毛衣来开始套弄起被冷落的分身

Mew已经被慾望刺激得快要發狂，他想扑上去把那可恨的按摩棒抽出来丢开，用自己已经完全硬挺的巨大来填满眼前这隻诱人的小坏蛋，狠狠地撞击他直至他泪流满脸地向自己求饶才肯罢休

「哈嗯～P’Mew唔～我快～P～P’Mew～啊！P’Mew？！啊！啊！」Gulf无意识地张开眼睛，却突然看到P’Mew正在自己床边套弄着已经硬挺得可怕的巨大，Gulf吓得就这样到达了顶点，白液全数喷射了在毛衣上，Mew也终于忍不住跟着到达顶点，白液喷落了在Gulf的衬衫上

「P’Mew！你！你！你怎麽会在这裡？！你何时开始在这裡的？！」Gulf吓得不理身上的髒汙直接拉过被子盖在自己腿上

「欸？Gulf你看得见我了？」Mew喘着气坐了在床边

「怎麽会看不见？！家裡明明没有人你是怎麽进来的？！」Gulf因自己竟然没發现有人一直站在自己身边而感到惊慌失措

「从你用我的毛衣摀住自己那一刻开始便在了。」Mew一个用力拉开了Gulf拼命抓住的被子

「你到底是怎麽进来的啊？我怎麽会没有發现你？！你是小偷吗?」Gulf红着脸用手挡住了自己赤裸裸的下身

「你才是小偷呢！偷了我的衣服还偷了剧组的道具。」Mew打量了一下Gulf的全身还看了看抽屉

「我没有偷！毛衣是你忘了在剧组没有拿的！衬衫和道具是工作人员送给我礼物！」羞得全身泛红的Gulf大声地反驳着

「哦？你明明知道是我的但没有还给我，而且还用来做这样的事情，这样就没有不对了吗？」Mew拿起了毛衣看了看，之后忍不住露出了邪恶的笑容

「⋯⋯对不起啦Pi⋯⋯我会帮你洗乾淨之后再还给你的。」Gulf咬住了嘴唇不敢看向Mew

「可要好好惩罚你这个小坏蛋才能让你好好记住教训。」Mew一个翻身便压了在Gulf的身上，一边扯开了他身上的衬衫一边亲吻他的脖子

「不唔～P'Mew不要～不要啊！！！不要碰那裡！！！」Gulf的双手推着正啃咬着他的胸膛的Mew，但因为体内的接摩棒正被Mew抓住用力地进出，刺激得Gulf的双手只能软软地抓住Mew的寛肩

「原来Bii是这麽慾求不满的啊？竟然偷偷用Boo的毛衣来自慰，而且还藏着这麽多口味的套套。」Mew把接摩棒抽了出来在Gulf的小肚子上磨蹭着，不时还会蹭到已经再次挺立的分身

「才！才不是因为这样！还不是！还不是因为你太忙了！所以我就只能⋯⋯」Gulf有些委屈地嘟嘴

「对不起，是Boo不对，以后我不会再有任何顾忌地和Bii随心所欲地做。」Mew笑着吻了吻Gulf的唇，舌头慢慢描绘着那可爱的软唇，在Gulf急不及待伸出小舌和他缠绕时，Mew才深深地吻向Gulf，双手揉捏着Gulf的胸膛，手指不时逗弄着那两颗已经挺立的小红点

「嗯唔⋯⋯P’Mew快⋯⋯快进来⋯⋯啊哈⋯⋯」Gulf伸手去抚摸Mew身下再次硬挺的巨大，但Mew却坏心地拿过刚刚的按摩棒再次进入了Gulf的体内

「啊啊～不唔～不要这唔～不要这个～」Gulf抓住了Mew的手腕

「哦？不是这个吗？那Bii想要那个？」Mew假装一脸无辜

「这根啦变态！」Gulf瞪了Mew一眼，之后有点用力地握紧了Mew的巨大

「嘶！轻点！轻点！Pi错了！Pi错了！」Mew知道真的有点玩过头了，马上赶紧求饶

「真的弄疼了吗？抱歉啊小mew，你是无辜的。」Gulf看着手上真的低下了点头的巨大，翻身便把Mew压在床上，低头去亲了亲顶端位置，还伸出舌头去舔弄着，Mew忍不住發出了些轻喘

「所以Boo⋯⋯」在Gulf令巨大再次抬头后，他便伸手去拉开了抽屉

「Boo想要用什麽口味的呢?」笑得一脸顽皮的Gulf随手拿出了一堆安全套撒了在Mew结实的胸膛

「啧！」Mew的理智在这刻完全失控，他把Gulf压回在床上用力地亲吻Gulf的唇，看也不看随手抓了一个套套便拆开戴好，之后快速地把Gulf的按摩棒抽出，在Gulf还来不及惊讶时，Mew已经把巨大完全进入了他的体内

「啊啊！太唔！太啊！ 深唔～唔啊～」Gulf因Mew粗暴的动作而本能地想躲开，但Mew紧紧抓住了他的腰不让他逃脱

Mew下身的动作又快又重，弄得Gulf只能一直發出诱人的声音，Mew像是不知疲倦一样不断用着这样快速的频率来进攻着，当不时撞击到敏感的位置时，Gulf更不能自制地微微抽搐起来

「不唔～P啊～P’Mew慢啊～唔唔～太快了～唔啊～这样太快啊啊～」刺激得眼泪直流的Gulf胡乱地抓着Mew的背

「会吗？这和你刚刚第一根按摩棒的速度差不多而已吧？」Mew虽然这样说，但他还是停了下来抱起Gulf让他坐在自己腿上

「嗯唔⋯⋯才⋯⋯才没有啦，那根才没有像你这样。」Gulf有些小生气地用拳头打了打Mew厚实的胸膛

「所以YaiNong⋯⋯到底是那一根比较厉害呢？」Mew缓缓往上顶了顶

「什麽啦？快点继续啦！」Gulf耳朵通红地低头靠了在Mew的寛肩上

「你不说我不会继续我。」Mew把Gulf轻轻抱起假装要离开他的体内

「不啊!！」Gulf心急地往下坐，却意外到达了更深的位置，Mew差点就忍不住想继续摆腰

「YaiNong～你就快说嘛。」Mew摇了摇腿但就是不肯继续动作

「Pi就只会欺负我⋯⋯当然是Pi的啦⋯⋯不然我现在坐在你的腿上干什麽？」Gulf又再变成了红糖糕，Mew一脸满意地笑着继续开始身下的动作，Gulf配合着Mew的挺进而压下了腰，一开始还能配合他但之后Mew的攻势越来越猛烈，Gulf只能四肢發软地抱着Mew的寛肩呻吟

「嗯啊～那裡唔～Pi～碰那裡嗯～」Gulf用着最后的力气来动了动腰，Mew把刚压回床上，之后拿过枕头放在他的腰下，在缓缓调整了一个角度后便毫不犹豫地大力往某个方向进攻

「啊啊～Pi～厉害～唔唔～舒服啊～还要唔～还要～哈啊～」Gulf的分身不断流出了透明的液体，身体又开始不受控地微微抽搐了起来

「唔⋯⋯真不懂那些玩意是怎麽把你弄得高潮的。」Mew放缓了攻势，只是慢慢地摆腰

「谁说是因为那些东西的？」Gulf的双腿磨蹭着Mew的腰侧

「最令我有反应的⋯⋯是那件毛衣的主人哦。」Gulf抬起了右脚来蹭了蹭Mew的侧胸，Mew抓住了Gulf的脚踝来亲了亲，之后把那他的腿放在肩膀上继续猛烈地攻势

「啊～Pi唔～P’Mew～要唔～要啊啊～快要到了～唔唔～」Gulf紧抓住Mew的手腕

「再等一下，嗯唔Pi也，Pi也快了。」Mew和Gulf双手十指紧扣地牵着作最后一轮冲刺

「不啊～不行了～Pi～哈啊～要唔～要～啊！」Gulf还是忍不住地先到达了顶点，白液大部分溅在了二人的肚子上，而一些白液则因为Mew的动作而到了Gulf的胸膛上，在Gulf高潮时已经快到极限的Mew在看到这样画面后，马上便在Gulf的体内到达了顶点，还没从高潮的馀韵中缓过来的Gulf被刺激得无意识地轻哼了几声

Mew抱着Gulf亲吻了好一会儿才愿意把巨大拔出，之后抱起了Gulf在他的指引下走到了浴室清理乾淨，然后回到房间把床单扯下丢到了地上，便抱着已经累得昏睡了过去的Gulf躺在床上

「晚安了YaiNong。」Mew亲了亲Gulf的额头，之后准备跟着Gulf缓缓进入梦乡

等等！不对啊！这不是梦吗？我明明是在家睡着了才梦到这样的糕糕不是吗？为什麽现在会变成这样了？！

Mew博士这才猛然惊觉事态好像有点严重而且又非常不可思议

第二天当Mew醒来后發现自己还是抱着和昨晚一模一样的糕糕时，Mew和Gulf很认真地怀疑了一下其实Mew会不会有可能有超能力，但最后这件事却在他们突然讨论起该如何把抽屉内的套套全部赶在使用期限用前用光而不了了之了⋯⋯

End


End file.
